criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PetersCorporal/Help! How do I make a new category?
Hey there guys! This is Peters and I've recently got a question from a user asking how to create a category. I would have replied just with the message, but there might be more people who want to make categories and don't know how to do it, so I said "why not make a blog post so that more people are able to find it in the future?" and that's why you're here reading this! So let's start. Step 1 - Create a new page So this might be what you're browser looks like when you're in the Recent Activity page of our wiki, unless you're not using the Spanish version I have. As you can see, on the top right corner, there is the Contribute button. Just click on it and some options will appear. The one you have to use is the one to create a new page, I don't know how it appears in the English interface but it must be something like "create a page", you'll realize which one it is. Click on it and now it's time to make that new page a category. Step 2 - Create a category Now, a new sign will appear asking you to pick a name for the page you're about to create. What does it name have to be? Well, as we're creating a category, you have to make sure it starts with "Category:" and then you write the name of the category you want for your editions. I've chosen a sample name for mine, so follow the example. After you write its name, click on the blue button to create a page! Step 3 - Classic edition? After you click the blue button, you'll be taken to wikia's new editor. If you can do well with it, nice for you, but if you're one of the old-school-guys like me, you'll want to use the classic editor which is (from my point of view) way easier to use. Just click on the "cancel" button from the new editor and go to the classic editor by clicking on the arrow next to the "create" blue button on the top left corner and choose "classic editor" or whichever way it appears in the Enligh version of wikia or the one for the language you speak. Step 4 - Make your category! Ah, the classic editor makes things look beter, doesn't it? Well, you're not going to add pages to your new category now, no. You're just going to make the page that you want people to see when they visit your category (and this does NOT include the pages included in your category). Just add a brief summary of what your category is about, some text you want, blah blah blah, add images or whatever you want and publish your edit. If it's useful or convenient in your case, you can categorize your category inside another category, so it will appear as a sub-category (I hope you can understand this part). This way, your category will be included in another category. For example, the category "World Edition Victims" could be categorized inside the page "World Edition Characters", you get it? Step 5 - Categorizing your pages Once you're done with the previous step, just publish the page with the blue button (blue buttons are always used for creating things, I think) and congratulations, you've just made a category! It must be good, as that's the reason why you came here! But we're not done yet. What is the purpose of making a category if you are not going to use it? It's time to make it serve the purpose it was born for, to categorize pages. Yes, we know that's what they're here for, but how do we add pages to our categories, Peters? Well, the answer is easier than you'd think. There are maaaany ways to add a page to a category. I'll show you two here (and guess what, both are in the classic editor). Both can be done in the visual and source editor as well. To categorize a page, leave your category page as it is. Go now to the page you want to categorize. If it already exists, go to its classic editor, please (you know how to do that). If it does not exist yet, create it and do one of these two (in the classic editor as well). Always remember, you can add your page to as many categories as you want. First way - Categories section The visual editor is the default editor that wikia offers to you in their classic one. So if you're using the classic editor, you must be already here. The visual editor has advantages and disadvantages, but we're not here to discuss that. How do I categorize a page in its visual classic editor? There is a "categories" section to your right, so there you have to type the name of the category you've created. The category will most probably appear there in golden letters for you to click it. Warning: If the category is new, it may not appear down there for you to click it. Don't panic, just hit the "enter" button in your keyboard (the big fat button which is not the long space bar) and the category will appear below. To illustrate both examples, I'll just use this blog post I'm creating. Take a look. Look for the CATEGORY NAME HERE that I wrote in the image and well, that's the place where you have to write the name of your category. Second way - Leaving a link You can do it this way too, if you're too lazy to click on the categories section. In this case you just have to write things this way (I'll add an image). Now just publish the page and congratulations again, you've categorized a page! Good luck! Category:Blog posts